Pink
by CrazyCountryLove3
Summary: Song fictions written from songs by the singer P!nk! Please give me favorite artists or songs by P!nk or anyone and I'll write a songfiction for you
1. Flipping Perfect

**I decided to have some fun cause I was bored. **

_F***ing Perfect Pink _

Made a wrong turn

_I know that I have made bad choices _Once or twice

_Ok more then once _Dug my way out

_Figured out the problem. By myself_Blood and fire

_The fire in my throat for human blood _Bad decisions

_Yeah Bad decisions _That's alright

_Not to well _Welcome to my silly life

_Yeah that's my silly life _

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

_I'm always mistreated, misplaced, and misunderstood _Miss "no way it's all good"

_I'm always no your not that good _It didn't slow me down

_That never slowed me down from finding her _

Mistaken

_Yeah she was mistaken _Always second guessing

_She was always second guessing_Underestimated

_Both of us were under estimated _Look, I'm still around...

_We're still both around.. _Pretty, pretty please

_I look at her and say pretty, pretty please _Don't you ever, ever feel

_Don't you ever, ever feel_Like your less than

_Like your less than _Fuckin' perfect

_Perfect _Pretty, pretty please

_She'd look at me and say pretty, pretty please _If you ever, ever feel

_If you ever, ever feel _Like your nothing

_Like your nothing _You're fuckin' perfect to me

_You're flipping perfect to me _You're so mean

_They're so mean _When you talk

_When they talk _About yourself

_About Alice _You are wrong

_They are wrong _Change the voices

_They're just voices _In your head

_Messed up in there heads _Make them like you

_Make them invisible _Instead

_Instead _

So complicated

_It's so complicated _Look how big you'll make it

_I just know we'll make it _Filled with so much hatred

_They are all so filled with hatred _Such a tired game

_Aren't you tired of this game? _

It's enough

_Its enough _I've done all i can think of

_I've done all I can think of _Chased down all my demons

_Chased down all your demons _see you same

_Now your better _Pretty, pretty please

_And I say Pretty, pretty please _Don't you ever, ever feel

_Don't you ever ever feel _Like your less than

_Like your less than _Fuckin' perfect

_Flippin perfect _Pretty, pretty please

A_nd shes like pretty, pretty please_If you ever, ever feel

_If you ever, ever feel _Like your nothing

_Like your nothing _You're fuckin' perfect to me

_You're flippin perfect to me _

The world stares while i swallow the fear

_The whole world stares so I try to hide her fear _The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer

_The only thing she should be doing is shopping _So cool in lying and I tried tried

_It calms her down so it helps me to _But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

_But I try to hard, she says it's a waste of my time _

Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere

_Done looking at the haterz cuz their everywhere _They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair

_They don't like her, they don't get me _Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time

_Queer people that's just who they are all the time _Why do we do that?

_Why do they do that _Why do I do that?

_Why do they do that _Why do I do that?

_Why do they do that _

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty, please

_And I go pretty, pretty please _don't you ever ever feel

_don't you ever, ever feel _Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect

_Like you're less then, flippin perfect _Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel

_And she goes pretty, pretty please if you ever feel _Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me

_Like you're nothing your flipping perfect, to me _You're perfect

_You're perfect _You're perfect

_You're perfect _Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect

_We both say pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like your less then perfect _Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing you're flipping perfect to me _

**Well? I would love song suggestions **

**5+ reviews today **

**4-3 reviews tomorrow **

**2-1 reviews two days **

**0 reviews next week (maybe) **


	2. Glitter in the air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or songs by Pink! **

**Alice point of view **

Have you ever fed a lover

_Have you ever been a lover _With just your hands

_With every part of you _Close your eyes

_Closed your eyes _And trusted, just trusted_And trusted, just trusted _

Have you ever thrown

_Have you ever thrown _A fist full of glitter in the air_A fist full of glitter in the air _

Have you ever looked fear in the face

_Have you ever looked fear or anyone in the face _And said I just dont care

_And said I just don't care _Its only half past the point of no return

_Its only past the point of no return _The tip of the iceberg

_The tip of the iceberg _The sun before the burn

_Before getting bad sun burn _The thunder before the lightning

_Thunder before lightning in a bad storm _And the breath before the phrase

_The breath before the kill _Have you ever felt this way...

_Have you ever felt this way _Have you ever hated yourself

_Have you ever hated yourself _For staring at the phone

_For staring at the phone waiting for him to call _Your whole life waiting on the ring

_Your whole life waiting for him _To prove youre not alone

_Just to make sure your not alone _Have you ever been touched so gently

_Has he ever touched you so gently _You had to cry

_You cried _Have you ever invited a stranger

_Have you ever invited a stranger _To come inside

_To come inside _Its only half past the point of oblivion

_Its only half past the point of not living _The hourglass on the table

_The hourglass of life _The walk before the run

_Walking before running into his arms _The breath before the kiss

_Inhaling his scent before you kiss _And the fear before the phrase

_And fear of being left _Have you ever felt this way...

_Have you ever felt this way _la la la la la la la la There you are, sitting in the garden

_When you come back we sit together _Clutching my coffee, callin me sugar

_Drinking coffee and you called me sugar _You called me sugar

_You called me sugar _Have you ever wished for an endless night

_I wished for an endless night with him _Lassoed the moon and the stars

_I wish the moon and stars stayed there forever _And pulled that rope tight

_It felt like we were sitting together for and eternity _

Have you ever held your breath_I held my breath before he left _

And asked yourself

_And I asked him if I will see him again _Will it ever get better

_And will it be as perfect _Than tonight, tonight...

_Be as perfect as tonight _


End file.
